The present invention relates generally to a video and audio security system for monitoring an area, to such a system which controls a device disposed at the area, and to components of such systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to a video and audio security system and components thereof which monitors the area adjacent a structure such as a door and controls the structure so as to permit or prevent passage from the area.
Systems are known which audibly and visually monitor an area and control locking and unlocking of a door through which one may pass from the area. Such systems include a monitoring and control center, and video, audio and control apparatus disposed at the door. Such known systems suffer from one or more of the following drawbacks. A large number of conductors interconnect the monitoring and control center with the apparatus disposed at the door making installation complex and time consuming. One or more conductors interconnecting the monitoring and control center with the apparatus disposed at the door carry high voltage which present a danger of electrical shock. The monitoring and control center includes two or more components which are physically discrete pieces and are only interconnected by wiring, thereby presenting a cluttered appearance and making installation more time consuming. The apparatus disposed at the door includes physically discrete pieces which are only interconnected by wiring which also adds to the installation time and complexity. Audio communication between the monitor and control center and the door is by intercom which frequently cuts off or garbles portions of a two-way conversation. The video quality is poor, particularly in low light. The video components disposed at the door are rather large and as a result present mounting difficulties and/or are not mounted to the door.
The invention disclosed herein eliminates all of those drawbacks and provides additional advantages.